


Sick Arthur for Glim

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drew another Arthur for Glim's ficlets (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4485435/chapters/10514550, number iv). Arthur's sick at the office, Merlin's brought him tea and tissues but Arthur's pretending he's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/gifts).




	2. The next scene...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bit where Arthur gets cuddles. For Glim, for the same ficlet as the other (archiveofourown.org/works/4485435/chapters/10514550, number iv).

 


End file.
